


This ice will melt, someday

by GucciRhymesWithDucky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hypothermia, Incest Smarm, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciRhymesWithDucky/pseuds/GucciRhymesWithDucky
Summary: Genji brings Hanzo in from the cold. Hanzo is possibly less than pleased about that.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 12





	This ice will melt, someday

**Author's Note:**

> For "100 words of incest." The hypothermia nonsense was tacked on completely gratuitously! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

When the fire began to gutter, Genji poked the brazier to coax out a spark or two. Its heat was not quite enough to pierce the icy air, but it must suffice. He dropped the poker and returned his hands to his lap. Resting there, pillowed by a blanket, was Hanzo's head. The rest of him, draped in more blankets, warmed slowly.

Genji's stroking fingers softened and melted the flakes of snow still clinging to Hanzo's hair. "You could have told me you were coming. I would have prepared better for a guest."

Hanzo's eyes were closed, his face wan, but his unconsciousness was a ruse, put up for the sake of his pride. He tilted his head away from Genji's hand, softly huffed his skepticism.

"I would have at least warned you not to come up in this weather," Genji said. "I don't know, but I think you might have dressed better for scaling a mountain. In the middle of a blizzard."

Genji did realize that Hanzo might, indeed, have meant to die on the journey—that he would rather die, still, than face his brother. And though he'd not voiced the realization, Hanzo seemed to sense he knew—shifting uncomfortably under his blankets, his ashen features furrowing. Genji could forgive everything Hanzo had done to him. But he was not the person who could forgive the injuries Hanzo dealt to himself. (Oh, would that he could.)

He smiled, a tired smile, and bent to kiss Hanzo's brow.


End file.
